Luz dos Olhos
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: One-shot. Hiei - A Sombra Que Voa. Até onde o koorime permanece nas sombras de seus próprios sentimentos?


**Disclaimer:**

: Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence, eu desisto de tentar roubá-lo pra mim.

: Lus dos Olhos é uma música maravilhada feita por Nando Reis, e nem cantar ela direito eu sei.

: A idéia inicial do Hiei com Botan também nem foi minha, mas fazer o quê? Eu simplesmente amo os opostos...

enjoy minna!

Tsuki Koorime

* * *

**Luz Dos Olhos**

Hunf.

Hiei baixou a cabeça, se recostando no tronco da árvore.

Já estava cansado dessa rotina, à qual irracionalmente ele mesmo se impusera. Mas, por mais orgulhoso que fosse, não era idiota a ponto de não perceber seus próprios sentimentos.

Estava apaixonado, e ponto.

Admitir isso é que era outra história... aliás, simplesmente não era.

Não era uma idéia sequer válida de ser analisada ou pensada.

Bufou mais uma vez, do tronco de sua árvore. Estava no Ningenkai. Isso tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Fechou os olhos. Odiava fazer isso. Mas era impossível. Abriu o Jagan. Lá estava ela. Sorriu de canto, de olhos fechados. Se odiaria imensamente no dia seguinte, mas enfim, o que isso importava?

Ele só queria vê-la.

_**Ponho o meus olhos em você, sem você estar **_

_**Dona dos meus olhos é você, avião no ar **_

**_Um dia pra esses olhos sem te ver, é como chão do mar_**

Botan terminava de pentear os cabelos, se olhando no espelho. Era nessas horas, no meio da noite, em que se sentia mais sozinha.

Uma boba, se repetia, por pensar assim. Porque afinal ela tinha tudo. Nada lhe faltava... tinha bons amigos, um trabalho que adorava, o amor de um príncipe...

Ela se virou, dando de cara com a sua janela. Aberta.

Sorriu, no íntimo. Era tão confortável se sentir observada por ele.

Correu até a janela, mas não havia nada além dela. As árvores estavam vazias, e a rua tinha apenas sombras de gatos correndo pelas calçadas. Um silencio tomava conta de tudo, por dentro e por fora. E ela finalmente se sentiu triste. Fechou os olhos, fechando a janela.

Doía amar alguém assim.

_**Liga o radio a pilha a TV, só pra você escutar **_

_**A nova musica que eu fiz agora **_

_**Lá fora a rua vazia chora **_

"Esta noite você está mais quieto."

Hiei abriu os olhos, ouvindo a voz que lhe invadiu os pensamentos num sussurro rápido e clandestino.

Resmungou, sem saber se respondia qualquer outra coisa..

"Eu não vou perguntar." Ela enfim disse, com um sorriso.

"Eu não ia te responder."

"Mas eu gosto disso, Hiei. Estou feliz que esteja perto de mim."

O koorime apertou os dedos contra a palma da mão, tentando em vão conter o arrepio que lhe corria o corpo. A voz baixa da onna arrancava dele todo o ar, e ele cerrou os lábios contra os dentes, se forçando um silêncio.

Tudo que ele queria era apenas observá-la.

Mas aquele sorriso ele mal podia suportar. Ela sorria, sozinha na janela, com o olhar vago e sereno, como se pudesse, ela também, olhar pra ele.

_**Os meus olhos vibram ao te ver, são dois fãs, um par **_

_**Luz nos olhos vidros pra poder melhor te enxergar **_

**_Luz dos olhos para anoitecer é só você se afastar _**

"Hunf. Só estou checando... se está tudo bem."

"Sim, está. Obrigada por perguntar."

Ela se virou, voltando a ajeitar as coisas dentro do quarto. Hiei continuava a observá-la, silencioso, vendo-a tirar os lençóis da cama, esticando o edredon, apalpando os travesseiros.

"Essa noite, sobre o que quer conversar?"

Hiei não segurou uma leve risada de escárnio. Como se, alguma noite, ele tivesse escolhido o assunto. Não que ele se importasse, de verdade. Ele só queria ouví-la falar.

E como era fácil para aquela mulher falar.

"Sabe, hoje Koenma me disse umas coisas... eu estou envergonhada até agora!"

Ela riu, as bochechas corando violentamente. Sentou-se na cama, agarrando os travesseiros. A boca dela se movia rápida entre palavras e seus risinhos infantis, quase inocentes.

Hiei não se importava em ouvir. Algumas palavras até que eram doloridas de se ouvir. Mas eram os risos que vinham atrás delas que faziam toda aquela silenciosa paciência valer a pena.

**_Pinta os lábios para escrever, a tua boca é minha_**

_**Que a nossa musica eu fiz agora**_

_**Lá fora a lua irradia a gloria **_

Ela parou de falar, os olhos vidrados em direção da janela. Hiei bufou, soltando o ar.

Ela ficaria ali, dias parada, esperando ele finalmente falar. Era isso o que ele fazia, era isso que ela esperava que ele fizesse. As palavras dele eram importantes.

Era mais que apenas observar.

"Ele realmente gosta de você, onna. Isso é óbvio."

"Você acha! Eu acho também... que é de verdade." Ela quase pula da cama, os lábios num enorme sorriso.

Não que ele quisesse dizer essas coisas. Havia milhares de outras palavras que ele vivia ensaiando falar. Mas nunca falaria. Ele fecha os olhos, observando com atenção - e o Jagan - aquele sorriso nela. Era isso. Era por aquele sorriso. E se aquele sorriso vinha com o nome de Koenma, não seria um koorime que ia atrapalhar dizendo palavras suas, tão sem despropositadas, tão tolas...

_**E eu te chamo, eu te peço vem **_

_**Diga que você me quer, porque eu te quero também **_

Ouviu mais alguns minutos sobre cada passo dela e do seu coração desorientado. Quando havia se tornado o confidente da baka onna? Isso parecia ridículo. Mas bem, ele estava apaixonado por ela e nada, nada, podia ser mais ridículo que isso.

Admitir estava fora de cogitação.

Era mais que ridiculo. Era suicidio.

Gostava de invadir a vida dela, de observar ela fazendo essas pequenas coisas que ela sempre faz, falando sobre as coisas que ela guarda só pra de noite, só pros ouvidos dele.

Nem Koenma teria isso.

"Ei, Hiei, vamos amanhã à noite?"

Ele ergueu a cabeça, tentando reconstruir em sua memória o cheiro, o tempo, as sensações do Makai. Havia lugares até que bonitos l� exóticos. Cada vez mais a onna se convidava para ir l� conhecer aquele mundo tão estranho. Era tão distante de tudo que fazia parte dela... mas Botan não entendia isso. Não se importava. E pisava em cada pedaço do Makai como se fossem partes de casa dele, onde Hiei abria os portões e a convidava a entrar.

Talvez, no fundo, fosse mesmo isso.

"Hunf.."

"Ah! Que bom! Eu estou adorando as nossas visitas por lá"

Hiei sorriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Tudo pra ela era tão fácil. Gostar de alguém, gostar de um lugar. Aceitar cada coisa em seu lugar. Saber onde se encaixar.

E mesmo com todo aquele jeito tolo dela, qualquer mundo parecia se encaixar nela com perfeição.

Como se qualquer mundo quisesse tê-la.

E ele sorriu, por se lembrar assim quem que a carregava para esses mundos afora.

_**Faço as pazes lembrando **_

_**Passo as tardes tentando lhe telefonar **_

_**Cartazes te procurando **_

_**Aeronaves seguem posando sem você desembarcar **_

_**Pra eu te dar a mão nessa hora **_

_**Levar as malas pro fusca lá fora **_

Mas nem sempre ele poderia estar lá.

Parecia fácil de início. Estar perto e ficar em silêncio. Ouvir, ver, falar. Levá-la para cheirar ares que apenas um demônio como ele sabia encontrar. Lugares que príncipes encantados contam em suas histórias, guardando monstros e maldições. Bem, ele era o monstro.

Mas ela se importava? Ela entendia isso? Ah! Não a baka onna.

Embora ela fazia questão de lembrá-lo, cada vez mais, de quem ele era, cada vez mais ela mostrava que ainda sim, estava lá.

E ela estar era um pouco demais para o silêncio do koorime.

"Eu tenho que ir agora. Tenho coisas a resolver por lá. E vou demorar."

Às vezes, até mesmo ele precisava respirar. E com ela ali, tão perto, sorrindo tão escandalosamente perto dele, Hiei simplesmente perdia todo o ar.

Botan fez uma cara feia, fingindo estar zangada.

"Não seja mal comigo, Hiei! Você não pode sumir assim!"

Hiei respirou fundo e lentamente soltou o ar. Inclinou a cabeça, recostada no tronco, ainda com a visão apontada na mulher que bufava de manha. Estava cansado desse jogo em que se colocara. Estava apaixonado, sabia. Não ia dizer nada, sabia. Mas aceitar cada pedido daquela mulher era um castigo que ele não queria suportar em doses maiores que necessárias.

"Eu posso."

Ela mordiscou o lábio, os olhos se espremendo devagar.

Mas, que diabos! Ele era um koorime. Não havia nada que não pudesse suportar...

"Mas eu volto, baka onna."

_**E eu vou guiando, eu te espero vem **_

_**Siga onde vão meus pés, porque eu te sigo também **_

_**Eu te amo, eu te peço vem **_

_**Diga que você me quer, porque eu te quero também **_

Palavras demais, príncipes demais, sorrisos demais. Tudo era demais e era em noites como essa que Hiei jurava a si mesmo que bastava ser também idiota demais.

Ouvia ela se despedir, bocejando, e logo adormecia.

Abriu os olhos, cerrando o Jagan.

Respirou fundo, fitando a noite escura e sem estrelas do céu acima de sua árvore. Era um grande idiota. Sorriu, sentando aquela sensação estúpida do corpo amolecendo, num misto de sono e lembrança, ainda ouvindo em sua mente o ruído leve dos sorrisos dela.

Mas por mais idiota que fosse, sabia o que estava fazendo. Como tinha que conter os lábios, mordendo-os entre os dentes, como tudo valia a pena, mas doia sim, num fino arder sobre a pele, num quê preso na garganta, naquele velho sorriso de canto nos lábios que o machucava.

Às vezes, tudo que ele queria era gritar.

_**Eu te amo, eu te berro vem**_

_**Grita que você me quer, que eu vou gritar também**_

Mas não gritaria.

**-0-**

**OWARI**


End file.
